the_briarwolf_pactfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ancestors
((PLEASE NOTE: This is a page that will be constantly evolving, as we learn and discuss more about the Ancestors. Stay tuned for more details!)) The Ancestors are Great Guardian Spirits. Once human and mortal, as we are, their actions in life were so great and honoured that even after death, they continue to teach us and guide us. (This can be viewed as figurative or literal... for a literal explanation of how the spirits "live on" after death, and how they can still cause influence in the mortal world, see Magical Theory: The Spirit World by A. du Seraphine & J. Katell) ''Oathmother Moon'' Oathmother Moon is the creator of the veil between the mortal and spirit worlds. When the world was new and gods and demons cared little for mortal life, Oathmother Moon created a spell using both white and black magic to separate the spirit world from the mortal world. She took a mirror and poured so much of her magic into the spell that she became part of the mirror itself... and became the Moon as we see her today. Because of her fighting both gods and demons, her use of both black and white magic, and watching over us in both light and darkness... Oathmother Moon embodies balance in all things. ''Great Wolf'' There came a time when a Dark Thing looked upon the moon and wanted her all to itself... and the Dark Thing stole Oathmother Moon from the sky. All of the great hunters of the world challenged the Dark Thing to bring Oathmother Moon back... After many had tried and failed, Wolf decided to try. The other great hunters laughed - Wolf did not have the majesty of Lion, nor the strength of Bear, nor the keenness of Eagle! But despite their laughter, it was Wolf, with the help of his children, who succeeded in releasing Moon from the Dark Thing's clutches. Oathmother Moon thanked all of the hunters for their efforts, and though all would have their place in the skies, only Wolf and the First Pack were chosen to run by her side, walking the Between Places as she does. The Great Wolf's strength lies with his Pack - and so embodies the importance of family. Because of the bravery it took to stand up not only to the Dark Thing, but to the other hunters as well - The Great Wolf also embodies courage. ''The Great Hunters'' ((We will be adding more detail about each of the additonal Ancestors as we learn more about them ourselves... what their names were when they were mortal, and what they represent to us... stay tuned! )) FAELAN - The Fox - The Playful and Cunning Trickster RASHA - The Deer - The Gentle Protector - The Lion - - The Bear - - The Eagle - - The Snake - - The Owl - The Wise Prophet ANANSI - The Spider - The Spinner of Stories and Keeper of Secrets